Finding Strength
by TalkingKlaroline
Summary: Ever since Caroline Forbes suffered the unthinkable two years ago, she has been living in darkness. Can her friends brother help her out of it? Or will his own secrets destroy any chance they might have? A/U A/H Rated T but may change to M in later chapters.


**Chapter one. **

* * *

That afternoon Caroline decided to visit the local park. Westville was not a large town, rather small actually. The park wasn't exactly much but it did have the basics; slide, swing, monkey bars, sea-saw and also a small opening for children to play. Plenty of tree's surrounded the area, which provided shade for the little ones; protection from the deadly sun.

Caroline's eyes focused on a little girl who could only be two years of age. Her hair long and golden, wavy with a small butterfly clip, she was pushing her hair out of her face. A beautiful floral dress hung to her body. With a small pink cardigan and matching sandals. Picture of perfection she was. Chubby limbs scattered above her head, wavy frantically, wanting to be lifted and placed on the swing. Her smile spread across her face and Caroline could easily see her baby teeth that had obviously grown through.

"Is she yours?" a women approached Caroline as she sat gazing at the little girl.

"Yes," she lied. What was the alternative? _No I'm just some creepy women that likes watching little girls in parks. _She wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

"She's adorable, what's her name?"

"Lydia. Lydia-Mae. Thank you, I think so too. Have you got any children?" Caroline asked.

"That's is such a beautiful name. Yes I have twins, Charlie and Robbie they are both over there by the slide pushing each other," the women laughed lightly.

Caroline let her eyes wonder over to where the slide was. There were two little boys, who were identical. Short brown hair and both wearing light blue dungarees.

"They are so cute! I bet having twins is hard work," Caroline joked trying to lighten the mood.

The women chuckled turning to face Caroline, "oh honey, all children are hard work as I'm sure you already know. We just have to be lucky we have them. A blessing."

_You have no idea how right you are! _Caroline thought. She couldn't respond to that, instead she turned to look at the little girl again. The man she was with was throwing her around in the air. Her laughter reached Caroline.

"I have to get going honey, but if you're ever up for a play date, give me a call," the women rummaged through her bag. Caroline took that opportunity to finally look at her, she looked to be in her thirties short black hair. Her clothes screamed, no time to dress herself. "I'm Suzanne. Here's my number. It was very nice to meet you and I hope to see you both one day,"

Gracefully Caroline accepted the card with a smile. "I'm Caroline. It was lovely meeting you too. And I will definitely have to take you up on your offer,"

"Great, bye Caroline."

"Have a nice day," Caroline waved.

She knew she shouldn't have given the poor women false hope, she's no stranger to false hope. But without it, what's the point? Sometimes hope is the only thing that keeps humanity, allows people to move forward.

The little girl and her father began to leave the park when Caroline noticed her butterfly clip on the ground next to the swing. She grabbed her bag and rushed over to it.

"Excuse me sir."

He turned around curiously, tugging on the little girl's hand causing her to spin around also.

"Can I help you?" he said, pulling Caroline's eyes away from his daughter.

"I'm sorry it's just your little girl dropped her clip," she smiled handing it over to him.

"Butta butta. Daa da ma butta," the little girl screamed in excitement. Caroline laughed at her.

"Thank you very much, she loves that clip, I would have never heard the end of it. Lilly why don't you say thank you to the lady," he addressed her.

"Ank you."

Caroline leaned down towards the floor so they were eye level. "You are very welcome sweetie. Have a nice day Lilly," she watched them walk away while holding her trench coat closer to her body as if to comfort herself.

Feeling the familiar tugging sensation at her heart, a tear dropped down her face.

* * *

**A few hours later Caroline walked into** the bar, looked around until she located Rebekah at the other side at a private table. Walking over to Rebekah she noticed the looks people were giving her, but that didn't falter her. Slouching on an empty seat, she didn't even remove her big trench coat.

"Caroline!" Rebekah scolded. "You promised you would make an effort."

"I showed up didn't I?"

Rebekah moved a drink towards Caroline. "Please. Try and relax just for tonight," her eyes were full of pleading.

Caroline took the drink and poured its contents down her ready throat. Slamming the empty glass, she looked at Rebekah, "why are you even bothering?"

"I want my friend back, god dammit," she snapped, it caused Caroline to flinch. "I want my friend back," she said more softly. "I can't do it any more. It's been two years, I can't keep treading on egg shells with you Caroline. I can't."

Caroline was silent for a moment, she knew she didn't deserve Rebekah's friendship. "I don't know what you want me to say," she said.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to try and move on. Enjoy your life Caroline, you've grieved long enough," Rebekah explained.

"Okay," she wasn't agreeing to move on. "I'll try to relax tonight," She gave a small smile. It barely faltered from a straight line but it was enough for Rebekah to notice.

Standing up, Rebekah sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Okay. I'll go and get us another round. Same again?" She asked her voice had returned to perky.

Caroline nodded.

She returned from the bar with two Martini's and two shots, they both took their shots and proceeding on drinking their Martini's. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked my brother if he wanted to join us."

Caroline nodded, "Elijah?"

"No, Niklaus"

The only mention of Niklaus that Caroline could remember was that he stayed behind in London when the family moved over to the states. Apparently it was family issues, Caroline never asked her elaborate. She knew what talking about personal issues was like and she would never be a person to intrude. "What's brought him overseas?" She wasn't really interested but needed to talk small talk rather than touch any sensitive topics.

"Job transfer. Believe me he doesn't want to be here but he has no choice, I thought if he came to meet us then it would ease him in you know."

"I know." Caroline sipped her drink, trying to pace herself. She loathed being out in public. The main reason being all thoughts lead to her nightmare. Even the smallest of things can set her thoughts off.

**Thirty minutes later, Rebekah **and Caroline were sitting through a comfortable silence. A man approached the table. Caroline observed him, dirty blonde short curls, medium height, broad shoulders and well built. Then she returned her attention to her lonely drink. Running her fingers along the edges almost as if she was nursing it. She was totally oblivion to Rebekah greeting him.

"Caroline," she addressed. "This is my brother. Nik this Caroline my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart, please call me Klaus," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it across his chair before seating himself.

Caroline nodded at him. Their eyes locked for a fraction off a second before Caroline's gaze drifted onwards back to her drink.

"Ow!" Caroline yelped in surprise as Rebekah kicked her under the table. "What did you do that for?"

"You promised Care!" she said. "I'm going to get us some drinks."

After Rebekah had left, Caroline decided she should at least try, "so Klaus Rebekah mention you transferred here with your job. What's your field?" she wasn't interest in the slightest, but thought that would earn her brownie points with Rebekah.

Klaus was looking at her curiously as if there was something he could see, but just couldn't place his finger on. "I'm a detective love, I work in the missing persons department. What do you do?"

"I'm unemployable," she said emotionless. "Must be nice to give people hope, give them what they want more than anything, I bet you sleep easily at night," she said sarcastically.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but closed it when Rebekah returned with a tray full off drinks.

"I've brought a variety, help yourself guys."

Klaus ignored her, "how are you unemployable Caroline?"

Rebekah groaned knowing this was going in a bad direction.

"Are you blind?" Caroline asked him.

"Excuse me?" Klaus was dumbfounded by her rudeness.

"You heard me. I asked if you were blind, look at me," she said through gritted teeth. "I haven't washed my hair in nearly a week, I barely slept a full night in two years, I've never brought a new outfit in two years," Rebekah rubbed her eyes. "Who would employ me? I'm a mess!" She nearly shouted.

"Love, them things are easily corrected. If you jus-"

"No," she shouted. "Don't you dare say anything about being easy. Do you have any idea what it's like to want something so badly it hurts? Physically hurts, it rips away at you again and again and again and again and again and again until you give up and admit defeat," she stood up no longer directing her anger at Klaus but the world. "Well I admit it. I give up, I don't care any more. Everyone can move on with their own lives but I can't," she looked at Rebekah. "I'm sorry. I can't do it" She said.

Rebekah was crying, covering her mouth.

Caroline grabbed her stuff and began to leave.

"What did you say Nik?" she seethed, running after Caroline.

* * *

Klaus sat unable to move, he had no idea what had just happened but he wanted to find out. That was not normal. That girl needed help and he had absolutely no idea why but he wanted to help her. There was a pull that couldn't be avoided.


End file.
